


Treasures in a Bed of Gold

by DistractionReaction



Series: When Lions meet a Mouse [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Book Spoilers, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hobbit Spoilers, M/M, Mild Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thorin and his company search for the Arkenstone in amongst the spoils of Erebor, Bilbo and Fili take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures in a Bed of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So I am working on a long-fic for the next installment, but I was feeling sort of sad as I was writing it and decided I needed some fluff. 
> 
> So here. Have Fili and Bilbo being adorable. 
> 
> Reviews are loved and criticism welcome! xo

Even after the desolation of Smaug the Terrible, Bilbo could not help but feel ill-at-ease as he watched the dwarves sort through their spoils in the great halls of their mountain home, Erebor. The hobbit sat upon a small pile of treasure, watching as his companions fluttered in and out of the massive trove of treasure, sorting and searching for Thorin’s prize with a steady, building desperation. 

They wouldn’t find the Arkenstone, however. Bilbo knew that for a fact, because at that very moment it was resting by his bedroll, tucked inside his pillow case and well out of sight. Guilt ebbed at him for his actions, having squirreled away the precious gem after finding it a top the golden bed upon which the dragon had slumbered. He knew that his was a betrayal of trust, that if Thorin ever found out, he would never be forgiven. Yet here Bilbo sat, his jaw locked, watching his friends on their fruitless search. 

Thorin’s obsession with the Arkenstone, and with the treasures of the Lonely Mountain, was becoming more apparent as the minutes ticked on. He’d outright refused to so much as negotiate with the people of Laketown, even the very man who’d slain Smaug and allowed the dwarves to reclaim their mountain home. Bilbo clenched his teeth together tightly, his fists curling in his pant legs as he thought to the conversations he’d overheard earlier that day, of Thorin sending for reinforcements from his dwarven kin. 

The hobbit was no soldier, but he recognized the tense feeling of building conflict none-the-less. They had only just succeeded in their quest, and yet here they sat now on the brink of war. Bilbo wasn’t about to let his friends die on some bloody suicide mission for the sake of their own greed. That was why he took the Arkenstone, and though it made his heart heavy to think of it, he knew what he would have to do next. 

The sudden shifting of coins behind him startled him out of his thoughts, alerting him to the presence of one of his companions as a dwarf slid up to his side. Without looking he already knew who it was. 

“Fili.” He said, nodding in way of greeting even as he kept his eyes on the room spilled out in front of him, dwarves bustling back and forth as they sorted through the piles of treasure. 

“Master Baggins.” Fili dropped down heavily at the hobbit’s side, shifting closer to him on his bed of coins until their sides brushed. “That’s a mighty serious expression you’re wearing.” 

“Is it?” Bilbo blinked, turning to offer the dwarven prince a small smile. He pushed away his concerns for the moment, scooting a bit closer until his leg was pressed flush to the blonde’s. He offered him a sheepish shrug. “Just a bit lost in thought, to be honest.” 

“Mm.” The dwarf hummed contentedly, reaching over to fit his hand over the hobbit’s knee, fingers curling around the inside of his leg and squeezing lightly. “You don’t seem as invested in our spoils as the rest. Aren’t you interested in picking out your share of wealth?” 

Bilbo subconsciously parted his legs a bit at the feel of the thick, warm fingers that began to slide up and down his leg. The motion was soothing, but the touch burned through him like a brand. He let himself drop to the side, resting his head on Fili’s shoulder as he reveled in how comfortable he’d become with the dwarf and his brother. The ease of their relationship came almost as second nature now. “To tell you the truth, _Master Fili_ ,” he teased, pressing his cheek down over the other’s collarbone, “I am far less interested in treasure than the rest of you lot.” 

“Oh?” 

He hummed his affirmation, feeling Fili’s hand tighten slightly as it edged up to rest at his thigh. “I’d like to think hobbits don’t put quite as much value on riches as you dwarves seem to.” He turned his head, propping his chin up on the blonde’s shoulder as he searched out his eyes. “We have other things that we hold of much more import.” 

Fili seemed amused, ducking his head a bit to press a kiss to the top of that mop of honey-blonde curls. “And what sort of things would those be, little one?” 

Bilbo closed his eyes a bit at the kiss, unable to squash down the bright, comfortable curl of pleasure at the dwarf’s affections. “Oh, just simple things.” He responded, tucking his head back down so that his cheek rested against the fabric of Fili’s tunic, looking out across the massive halls of Erebor with a small, quirking smile. “Home, for one, is something we hold very dear. And our friends. A good hot meal, a nice cold brew.” He sighed a little wistfully, feeling a sudden pang of sadness as he thought back to his parents. “Above all else, we value our _family_. Their safety and happiness is ours in turn.” 

The dwarf prince let out a small huff of a breath, his head tilting over to rest atop of Bilbo’s on his shoulder. “You hobbits are funny creatures.” He admitted after a moment, resuming the soothing rub of his hand against the Halfling’s trousers. “Though I must admit, there is a great deal of honour in valuing your kin above all else.” 

A grin crept its way up Bilbo’s features, and he reached out to wrap his arms around Fili’s bicep. “For hobbits, family is more than just blood.” He stated, mulling over the words slowly, carefully as he gave the other’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Though I am lacking in kin directly of my blood, after everything we’ve been through, I can safely say that I consider you lot my family now.” He drew back a bit, causing the dwarf to move as he lifted his gaze until their eyes locked. “I don’t need treasure, you all have given me something that’s worth so much more. A sense of belonging and really…that’s all I could ever ask.” 

Fili seemed taken-a-back, his eyes wide and his expression open as his mouth parted slightly in surprise. Then the expression melted into a broad grin and he reached out to cup Bilbo’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t on his thigh. “We are truly blessed to have you consider us amoung your kin.” He stroked across the hobbit’s jaw with a firm, calloused thumb before he pulled him close, pressing their mouths together chastely. 

One kiss turned into two, then three, each firmer and more lingering than the last. Soon Fili was shifting, his grip still firm on Bilbo’s thigh even when he maneuvered himself in front of the hobbit, pushing in between his spread knees as he caught the smaller man’s lip between his teeth. Bilbo made a keening noise, falling back on his elbows when Fili finally drew away, feeling breathless and giddy and much more at ease than he’d been since they reclaimed Erebor. Then again, the dwarven prince just seemed to have that kind of effect on him. 

Fili slowly let his hand drop down from Bilbo’s cheek, bringing it to rest on the hobbit’s other leg. “Truly, you know you already have our affections as a member of our company.” He dragged both hands down to Bilbo’s knees roughly, before slowly, tantalizingly so, sliding them all the way back up his thighs. “There must be something else you really desire, something we can offer in _gratitude_ for all that you have done for us.” 

Bilbo’s breath hitched over a chuckle as Fili’s hands slid all the way up until the dwarf had fitted his thumbs against the curve of his hips, fingers squeezing around the dip between his thighs and pelvis. Arousal bubbled up inside of him, catching in his throat and causing him to let out an puffing gasp. “I’m sure I can think of a few things.” He teased, thoroughly enjoying the light banter for a change, relieved to be free of the weight of his own contemplations. 

The dwarf growled, sitting back on his haunches and working his hands back down Bilbo’s legs. The hobbit watched with a slow lick of his lips, feeling himself slip down further onto his elbows on top of the small gold pile. “ _I can imagine._ ” He rumbled, moving further down until one of his hands slid over the bone of Bilbo’s ankle. With a devilish grin Fili released his other leg, gripping one of the hobbit’s ankle’s instead as he lifted up. 

The look Bilbo shot him was as questioning as it was hopelessly aroused. Fili didn’t offer him anything in the way of explanation, simply tightening his grip on the hobbit as he lifted his foot up to his mouth. Bilbo couldn’t help but keen loudly as the dwarf pressed a small, open mouthed kiss to the sole, causing him to squirm hard against the gold beneath him. 

Fili seemed pleased by the reaction, his tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up to Bilbo’s toes, slipping the slick appendage in between them. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Bilbo jerked hard, his hands fisting in the gold coins pooled around them. It took everything he had to control his spasms as he tried desperately not to thrash out; if only for fear of kicking his dwarf in the chin. “Fili, Fili you really shouldn’t-”

The dwarf didn’t seem inclined to heed him, shifting up to slide his big toe in between bearded lips. Bilbo felt a surge of arousal slam through him as Fili hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. The hobbit twitched, his hips rolling up against his will. 

Despite the thick calluses that naturally graced hobbits’ feet, they were still a fairly sensitive part of their anatomy. Bilbo’s hips jerked again, his knuckles white as he clenched his hands around fists full of gold. Never in his life had someone shown this much attention to his feet, Fili laving between his toes with long, firm strokes of his tongue. 

The stimulation was infuriating, enough to cause tight curls of pleasure to race down his spine but not enough to satisfy the ever building desire that burned hot in his chest. He keened and arched, squirming as he was torn between enjoying the sensation and tugging his foot away. 

He held out as long as he could manage, moaning out loud as teeth nipped at the pad of his foot, causing him to thrash hard. “God Fili, enough, _enough_.” He keened, his whole frame twitching when the prince chose to ignore him, nibbling his way across his twitching toes. “For the love of-” He tried to push himself up to sit, only to be foiled as Fili gave his leg a hard tug, sending him sprawling across the gold at his back once more. 

Fili smirked down at the hobbit as he licked a long stripe from his heel to his big toe, taking the digit in his mouth once more with a harsh, wet suck. 

Bilbo felt his cock twitch hard, straining up against the fabric of his britches as he struggled to pull his foot back out of Fili’s grip. He whined, unable to take the relentless teasing any further as he bucked his hips hard. “I swear,” he babbled, his face flushed even as he made his best attempt at a scowl, “I am going to kick you right in that loveable-”

“Alright, alright.” Fili placated, releasing the hobbit’s toe from the hot suction of his mouth with a loud, wet pop. He slowly dropped Bilbo’s foot back to the gold pile beneath him, taking in the smaller man’s flustered appearance with a self-satisfied smirk. “You protest,” He cooed, pushing himself down between Bilbo’s spread legs, his hard palm sliding up to cup the smaller man’s arousal, “yet you cannot deny that you found that enjoyable.” 

The hobbit huffed out a breath, his lungs squeezing as pleasure drove deep into his gut, unable to keep from bucking up into Fili’s grip. “You are a merciless tease and you know it.” 

“I do,” Fili removed his hand from where it was pressed to Bilbo’s arousal, shifting to grip the Halfling by his hips as he sat back, dragging the smaller man along with him, “but you _love_ it. Don’t lie.” 

Bilbo spread his legs as he settled across Fili’s strong thighs, squirming in the dwarf’s lap. “I do.” He admitted after a long moment, flashing the blonde a happy smile as he leaned up to press their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. “I really, really do.” 

Fili seemed delighted, sliding his hands down to squeeze at the curve of Bilbo’s ass, dragging the hobbit down as he grinded up against him. They fell into a rhythm then, nipping and licking into each other while they kissed. 

Bilbo had just managed to wiggle his hand into the dwarf prince’s pant line, squeezing at the shape of the other’s cock within his smallclothes, when a loud cough startled them out of their stupor. The hobbit jerked back hard, almost toppling straight off of Fili’s lap. Only the blonde’s quirk reaction time prevented him from slipping completely over the edge of the gold pile, tugging the Halfling back up over his thighs with a thick arm bracketed around his back. 

Only once they’d steadied themselves on the shifting coins did they manage to glance down at their intruder, Bilbo’s face burning a bright red as he resisted the urge to bury his face in Fili’s chest. 

Dwalin stood beneath them on the floor with his arms crossed, a flustered Ori hovering nervously at his side. The tattooed dwarf spoke first, his tone gruff, yet still with a hint of teasing. “Looks like you two are workin’ hard.” 

Fili grinned down at the pair lazily, unrelenting with his grip around the hobbit in his lap. “Well, Thorin did say we should sort through our treasure.” He responded, his tone cool and easy. 

Bilbo flushed even harder at the comment, torn between mortifying embarrassment and a pleased bubble of hope at the thought that Fili… _a dwarf_ , considered him a treasure. The hobbit glanced up at the blonde prince, a shy grin on his features. Fili returned the look, raising his other hand up to cup at the Halfling’s cheek.

“Ay, but if yer not even going to try and be of use, ye might want to consider moving to a more…private location?” Dwalin pointedly gestured towards the scribe at his side, Ori burning bright like a tomato as he ducked his head. “Besides, don’t think ye’d be too pleased if yer Uncle caught ye buggering in here.” 

“S-sorry.” Bilbo had the presence of mind to look ashamed, drawing back from Fili’s chest to flash the two dwarves an apologetic look. “It won’t happen again.” 

Ori looked positively flustered, his head ducking as he stuttered out a quick ‘no worries.’ He kept his eyes averted, sticking close to Dwalin’s back even as the warrior relaxed his arms from where they’d been crossed over his chest. “Think nothing of it,” The tattooed man waved at them dismissively, his other hand finding Ori’s shoulders as he spun the younger dwarf around, “next time, jus’ don’t get caught.” 

Bilbo waited for the pair to stroll off and out of sight before he let out a mortified groan, turning to press his face into Fili’s strong throat. “ _Please kill me_.” 

“Oh, don’t say that love.” Fili cooed, leaning down to press kisses to the curve of the hobbit’s ear. “After all, you would miss the fun for the evening.” 

He shuddered pleasantly, drawing back to look the blonde in the eye. “I suppose I could suffer to live.” 

“Excellent.” Fili laughed, leaning in to steal one last quick kiss before he was shifting Bilbo from his lap, setting the hobbit on his feet. “What do you say to finding Kili and sneaking off for some privacy, hm?” 

Bilbo still felt flush with arousal, his cock straining against his breaches even as he grasped Fili’s hand, helping the dwarf up from the bed of coins. “I’d say you’d find me agreeable.” 

They smiled at each other, Bilbo lacing their clasped fingers together as he began to draw the dwarf down through the hall. When they tracked Kili down he met them with a brilliant grin, dashing up to speak to his brother excitedly. The hobbit stayed back slightly, watching the pair as his mind slid back to the Arkenstone in his bedding…to what he would have to do to keep the company safe. 

As he looked at his dwarves, the two of them shining brighter than any gem in the room, Bilbo knew that it would be worth it. 

If he could protect them, _his boys_ , then all of it would be worth it in the end. 

**END.**


End file.
